Untitled Blackgod fic
by Cheshire
Summary: A fanfic off of J. Gregory Keyes' novel The Blackgod a sequel to The Waterborn. Karak, the Blackgod, is looking back at the events, and thinking about his...particular...relationship with Perkar. slash


Disclaimer: The Waterborn and The Blackgod do not belong to me, they belong to the wonderful writer, J. Gregory Keyes. This is a piece of pure fanfiction, and I'm not getting anything for this except personal satisfaction and maybe a few reviews. Warning: This is taking some of the happenings of Blackgod and twisting them to my own sick mind....IE: slash (male/male relationship...homosexuality). I don't mean to offend anyone by this. Also bare with me 'cause this is the first fanfiction I've done off of anything like this, and it has been a while since I read the books in detail (plus I can't find my The Waterborn copy anywhere....)  


Untitled Blackgod Story by [Cheshire][1]

Golden eyes watched in disgust as Balati, Lord of the Forest, looked over all that was currently conspiring in his world. The watcher, who was referred to as the Blackgod, the Raven, the Crow, but most of the time, and most notably, as Karak, waited until he was sure he would not be missed, then wondered off. It was hardly worth his time, but his lord was keeping him on a short leash for quite some time. 

He, of course, had not meant for what he had done to ever come into such light, but even if it had he had never guessed at the severe punishment given to him. It had been bad enough that because of what had happened he had lost quite a few things he had numbered among the valuable possessions a god could have, but he had also had his freedom, his most precious thing, stripped from him like a piece of cloth.

Eyes narrowing in anger, he set himself down in a little visited part of the home of the gods, and found himself doing something he had been doing quite a lot lately; watching one of those things he had lost.

Perkar Kar Barku had done nothing but grow more beautiful in the year since they had last seen each other, and all of the events that had taken place in the boy's life because of the Blackgod had not been too terribly horrible for him. In a way that made Karak's anger worse, because the human no longer seemed to suffer quite so much. The Cattleman was the only one that had ever managed to escape the Blackgod's wrath after a betrayal.

And it was that betrayal, surprisingly, that almost hurt the capricious god. He had held such high hopes for the blond boy, and his pretty thing had seemed so close to reaching those goals. At first he had been rude, arrogant, but later had learned the fearful respect that should be given to gods of Karak's power. Everything would have been fine, had he not backed out of their plans last minute, had he not decided that one little girl's life was more important than his own, and maybe all of the gods'.

Now, to make matters worse, all Karak could do was watch him as he built a happy life with the same girl he had betrayed his god for. It ate away at the golden eyed god's ego, caused anger and an odd jealousy to eat at the cold heart within the many formed being. After everything that he had done for the boy, after everything the boy had agreed to do for him, that he should be tossed away so easily was a crime.

When he had talked the Huntress into taking Perkar into the wild hunt, it was as much for the boy's protection as it was to keep away his interference in the final part of the plan. That had fallen through, though, as the goddess had gone off to fight the little soul sucking slave to the Changeling, and Perkar had an unplanned visit with that damnable dying shaman that had been so close to ruining their designs so many times before. Perkar had appeared infront of the Blackgod, who was convinced that he was acting without thinking, and had actually attacked. Karak had thought, with the destruction of the godsword that had acted on so many occasions to save the boy's life, that his pretty thing would have stopped his foolish interference, and realized that not only was he no match for the raven and crow god, that he was also only seeing something he had helped to create being completed.

Karak couldn't begin to express how unexpected it was when the Human Being had gotten back into the fight, trying to save his little halfling friend. It had hardly been the god's fault that at that moment the betrayal had filled him with such rage that he hadn't thought twice of impaling the blond, that he had completely forgotten that only moments before he had destroyed Harka, the thing that would have allowed the boy to survive such a horrible blow.

Concentrating a bit, the Blackgod manifested a small image of the Cattleman, watching as the boy talked to his friends, smiled at the girl who had taken up such a large part of his heart. Sneering, Karak wiped the others from the view, having just the still form of Perkar before him, who's bright eyes seemed to be smiling at him. A slender hand reached out, brushing just a slight bit from the image's cheek, the god not wanting to ruin the illusion by having his hand go through the fragile, almost opaque figure.

"Some day, pretty thing....When I am freed from the edict of my lord..." he whispered to the image, knowing it was useless, but needing to express out loud what he had already decided inside. "Someday I will have my revenge on all of you, and you will be mine once more...." He knew that when that day came it would be far into the future, and that Perkar and the others would have lived through so many lives that they would have forgotten of the betrayal, of the actions they had taken to foul Karak, but it mattered little in his mind. He had never allowed anyone to get away with what Perkar and his little friends had done, and he wasn't about to start now.

   [1]: mailto:Shadow_Rose@subaru.zzn.com



End file.
